Concrete Angel
by Nezushi Love
Summary: It has been 2 years since Nezumi left with a goodbye kiss. When Shion is abused & raped by Rashi's cousin, Yukio, Nezumi makes an emergency return albeit Shion is much different to the boy he loved? Can Nezumi pick up the broken pieces and piece Shion's heart back together? Read to find out!


_Okay so I just finished the No. 6 anime series and have to write a fan-fiction. It is Nezumi x Shion and contains dark themes such as Rape and Torture. I haven't decided whether it'll be graphic or not in flashbacks or anything else but please read & review!_

Chapter 1

Nezumi had spent the last two years in No. 5 in a much more relaxed atmosphere than he had found in West Block. All thanks to Shion's courage was this able to happen.

_Shion…I wonder how he is now. _Nezumi wanted to visit Shion and hopefully move back into No. 6 once he managed to get a job there. He hadn't expected to receive a letter from Inukashi, which was roughly scribbled.

'Nezumi,

You better get over here to No. 6. Something's happened to Shion. Something big, I even tried to get my dogs to cheer him up but nothing is working. Get over here. He needs you.

Inukashi'

Nezumi frowned. The last time he had left Shion, his friend had grown quite strong and things in No. 6 had improved a lot from last time. It was Shion who had shown him true love and friendship. He wondered what could have happened considering how optimistic Shion was. Had something happened to Karan? Or maybe Shion was mourning Safu? But it had been two years since everything that happened, surely he would have moved on from Safu by now.

Pushing the worrisome questions out of his brain, he packed his bags the very night, calling up to catch the first train to No. 6. The city of No. 5 wasn't too far away so it wouldn't take him that long to get there. The train ride felt like it was taking a decade for him to arrive at No. 6. Once he arrived, he had some spare change so he took a Taxi to Karan's bakery as he didn't know whether Shion had moved houses or not, he had never mentioned that in the letters they sent back and forth to each other. Is that why Shion hadn't responded to his last two letters? Because of whatever happened to him.

As he arrived at Karan's bakery, Nezumi noticed it wasn't really open and saw that Inukashi, Karan, Rikiga, Riri and…Shion were sitting there. Although when Nezumi looked at Shion, he felt a pang in his heart. He was sitting there alright but it seemed as if he were only there physically and seemed dazed. Nezumi's right fist clenched and he pushed open the door causing Karan to turn.

"I'm sorry sir the bakery is closed today…" Karan began politely but Shion cut her off, his eyes dancing upon the figure that entered, a strange emotion appearing in his eyes. His eyes held no sparkle albeit some light shone in them, a light that had not been seen since the incident had occurred.

"Nezumi?" Shion said in a strangely blank voice. "Okaa-san, that's Nezumi he…" His eyes sparkled briefly for a moment before he realised something. He looked up at Nezumi and suddenly his eyes filled with tears. Shion clenched his fist and tried to run towards the door albeit Nezumi was faster and grabbed him.

"Oi Shion!" Nezumi said sternly. "What's wrong? Inukashi told me…"

Shion broke free and turned to glower at Inukashi, piercing a cold gaze on the woman sitting there.

"Why?" Shion asked the dogloan woman, a tone off accusation dripping from his voice. "Why did you call him, Inukashi? It's too late now!"

"I was hoping you might actually talk to him!" Inukashi defended herself looking straight to meet Shion's eyes with a firmness in them before they softened a little. "Shion, you need to tell someone what happened, you won't tell your mother or anyone. Even the dogs can't cheer you up!"

Shion hung his head, trembling slightly and Nezumi frowned, moving forward and placing his hands on the other's shoulder.

"Shion, do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" Nezumi asked softly his eyes dancing with concern upon the boy he loved. "I want to know what happened to you."

Shion didn't mean to but he flinched back from the touch and looked up at Nezumi.

"You should wash your hands after that." Shion said shakily. "Nezumi, you'll get your hands dirty if you touch me."

Nezumi felt like someone had dug a dagger through his heart. Shion's words made it sound like someone had…someone had…no why would someone do that to Shion? He was so kind to everyone but the way he was talking, if someone had done that to Shion, that someone would pay dearly. He looked at Shion again.

"Take a walk with me." Nezumi said casually to Shion managing to hide his emotions well knowing right now, feelings such as guilt and self-loathing would not help Shion at all.

"A walk?" Shion said frowning. "You mean…outside?" Shion glanced at outside and shuddered a little. "What if he's…"

"He's in custody now, Shion." Karan reminded him gently. "Nezumi-san, I don't know the details of what happened to Shion but about two months ago, he was abducted by a few men. He managed to escape them but was very injured by the time he got back. We almost lost…" The woman trailed off, a choked sob almost escaping her as she remembered when her son had appeared, broken and battered. Karan had felt for a moment as if her heart had stopped when she had seen her son in such condition.

'Abducted?' Nezumi thought, confusion and rage encircling his mind. 'Who would want to abduct him after all he's risked for this city? He almost died trying to save it' His eyes met with Shion's and the broken expression on his face made Nezumi's fury rise even more. A part of him wanted to punch Shion, grab him by the collar and tell him to toughen up, telling him that they had seen people die that he had even killed to protect him but the other part told him he didn't exactly know what happened to the other and that he was broken. If you put pressure on a broken thing, it would be destroyed completely.

"I'll protect you, Shion." Nezumi said in a low voice so only his friend could hear. "Even if he comes back, I won't let him harm you again." He grabbed Shion's hand squeezing it tightly. "Let's go for a walk and I don't need to wash my hands. They became clean when they touched yours anyway." He blushed slightly at his own words, he was being honest. Shion was one of the most pure people he had ever met anyway and nothing that could have happened would make him think otherwise.

Shion's eyes widened slightly at his words and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. The grey-haired boy rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder, more tears began to drop. Nezumi frowned a little albeit like he had once before, wrapped his cloak around Shion wanting to shelter him from the fears he felt. Nezumi looked up at the others.

"We'll be back soon." Nezumi acknowledged the others in a soft voice before gently guiding Shion out. As they walked, the silence for once wasn't comforting for Nezumi. Before, a little after they had first met, Nezumi had gotten irritated because Shion talked a lot while Nezumi preferred the silence. But the now the silence pierced through them as if they were a weapon of its own.

"Shion," Nezumi said calmly. "What did they do to you when they kidnapped you?" His tone was gentle not wanting to frighten Shion anymore than his friend already was.

Shion stiffened and shuddered slightly. He shut his eyes albeit tears began falling down his cheeks again.

"Y-You were right Nezumi." Shion stammered shakily. "I was too naïve to think that by breaking down the wall things would change. The person…the one that kidnapped me…he was Rashi's cousin…he wanted to make me pay…for what we did to the Correctional Facility and the hell they had made this place into…he h-he raped me Nezumi."

The word 'rape' made Nezumi's blood turn ice cold and made him want to grab a gun and break into the prison. He would shoot that guy and kill him mercilessly. His fist clenched, he couldn't believe Rashi's cousin had the nerve to do all this and as he saw Shion shuddering and crying, it only infuriated him further however Shion's next words struck him into silence.

"I wanted it to be you." Shion whispered wrapping his arms around himself, a part of him just wanting him to disappear from there. Even though he wasn't there anymore, he could still feel Hirito's gaze upon him, as if scrutinizing him silently. "The first time I had…I wanted you to be my first, Nezumi."

If the situation weren't so serious, Nezumi would have probably punched Shion for saying something like this so bluntly and even now he flushed. He grasped Shion's chin tilting his face towards him.

"Don't talk like that." Nezumi consoled softly. "Nothing's changed, Shion. I still see you as the same person I left two years ago."

"I'm not pure anymore, Nezumi." Shion said softly. "Someone as amazing as you deserves…"

Nezumi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Shion's. The other kissed back for a moment, until a memory flashed into the back of his mind.

"_I think I'll take a kiss from you before I take your honour." Yukio purred, pulling Shion's frightened form towards him._

"_N-Nezumi…" Shion trembled, although he knew Nezumi was too far to hear him. A lone tear cascaded down his cheeks as Yukio's lips crashed onto his._

"STOP!" Shion yelled throwing Nezumi off with a force he didn't know he had. The white-haired boy was shuddering and crying. "I'm sorry Nezumi I…" Without warning, he rushed off back towards the shop leaving Nezumi looking alarmed and slightly guilt-ridden.


End file.
